Lost Love
by LadybugLover13
Summary: Beckett goes to Castle's apartment to finally tell him that she loves him. When she gets there she is in for a big supprise, Castle has been kidnapped!
1. Chapter 1: Gone

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle, But I sooooo wish I did

Beckett was finally going to do it. She was going to admit to Castle her feelings. She had loved him the second her eyes had met his but Kate had always had trouble expressing her feelings.

She was at his door now, about to knock. She kept telling herself it was right, she shouldn't love him. Kate eventually knocked on the door and was semi-relieved and semi-worried when no one answered. She knew that something was wrong because Alexis didn't have any classes or plans with Ashley, Martha didn't have any audition, and Castle said he was going to be at home.

She didn't hear any movement either. She was so worried that she busted down the door. When she looked inside the whole apartment was trashed and there was a banging coming from the closet.

"Who's in there?" Kate yelled while taking out her gun and pointing in at the closet.

There was no answer so she opened the door and Alexis came out with her feet and hands tied together and her mouth was taped shut.

"Alexis, what happened?" Kate asked with worry in her voice.

"These masked men came in and grabbed dad and threw him in their car. Luckily Grams had a last minute audition so she wasn't here and they didn't think that they needed me so they stuffed them in the closet." Alexis answered, frightened.

"Oh, no we have to find him because I have to tell him something."

"Yeah, not that we don't love your visits but why did you come?"


	2. Chapter 2: Hope

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sadly I still do not own Castle or its characters.

Sorry it's short

"Um well I just came over to ask if your dad could come to the precinct to help with a case" Beckett stammered.

"What did you really come over here for?" Alexis asked

"That's not important now what is important is to find your dad."

"Okay well let's start looking"

"I'll call my team and we will start processing the apartment"

**One Hour Later**

Esposito and Ryan had both showed up and had started looking around but no one had found anything yet. The case had become top priority and even Captain Montgomery had showed up to help.

"Has anyone found anything yet?" Beckett yelled hoping that someone had found something but all she got in reply was no.

She looked over at Alexis and saw the worried expression on her face so to reassure her Beckett said "Don't worry Alexis we'll find your dad and until then I'll take care of you."


	3. Chapter 3: Found

Chapter 3

It had been 2 months since Rick had gone missing and Kate had been chasing empty clues since the second she found out he was missing. Ryan had found the last piece of evidence and they were sure that they had found Rick this time. They were going tonight to a warehouse and they were planning on the kidnappers not even being there.

"Beckett, Beckett wake up it's time to go" Ryan said while shaking Beckett awake.

"Huh, what" Beckett replied sleepily.

"It's time to go now"

**In front of the warehouse**

"Okay team, we are going to go in there grab him and run" Beckett drilled everyone in the crowed van.

"Beckett I want you to stay in the van and watch the monitors. If we need backup then come in." Montgomery said.

"But Sir"

"No buts Beckett, you are staying"

Beckett waited in the van but nothing bad was happening so she was stuck. Then she looked at the camera outside the warehouse and saw Castle coming out the front door. Beckett ran out of the van to meet him and when she reached him she kissed him. The kiss was incredibly fierce and extremely passionate.

When they finally broke Kate, looking Rick in the eyes and holding his face in her hands, she said "I love you so much Rick"

"I love you too Kate" Rick said weakly.

"We should get you to the hospital"

**After the hospital**

"Kate, thank you for taking me to the hospital and bringing me home." Rick said so grateful

"No problem, I guess I will see you tomorrow" Kate replied

"Kate, I think you should stay"

Kate's reply was a deep, passionate kiss which they only broke to open and close Rick's bedroom door.


	4. Chapter 4: Forever

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle

**10 years later**

Rick Castle was on a lovely picnic with his daughters Alexis, Jo and Alex, who were both 9 years old now, his son Jim, who was 5 and his wife, Kate Castle. Also with them was his son in law, Ashley, and his daughter was expecting a baby boy any day now. The girls and Jim had all gotten up to play soccer and both Jo and Alex were trying to get him to play along. He felt so lucky to have them as his family and wouldn't trade them for anything in the world. His wife had just come over and they kissed and when they were done they both looked each other in the eyes and said at the same time "I love you." Then they went to go live out their lives together with their family.


End file.
